Human
by AoifeRose
Summary: Set right after the episode 'Deadly Ambition' 4x15. Follows up on what Amanda did afterwards. I've said complete because the story is done within SVU but I might go on if I can.


**A/N Set in the aftermath of the episode 'Deadly'. These two seem to have gotten stuck in my head and are dragging me away from Jane and Maura. So here's another product of my imagination, which will hopefully quiet them down so I can get back to Rizzles! None of them are mine – I just borrow them for fun. I don't let anyone read this stuff before you guys so all spelling errors etc. are mine and I apologise in advance! This is all inspired by a hobby I took up recently and love!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Fin dropped her off outside Olivia's building. She had said when they left the prescient to call her if she needed anything. Amanda already felt like she'd imposed on Fin too much even though he insisted it was fine. She felt bad for having landed Kim on him and she didn't really want to go back to memories of her sister in his apartment. And since her place was void of all her worldly goods she decided the only option left was Olivia. She had called ahead and Olivia told her to come over whenever she packed – that hadn't taken long, there was nothing left except the clothes on her back, some photos and a few clothes that she wore for work that weren't really Kim's style. As she got out of the car she heard Fin call through the open window

'Manda, you know where I am. Take some time tomorrow. I'll sort it with the Cap.'

She turned to him to say she was fine and she'd see him tomorrow but he had driven off.

When Olivia buzzed her up she took the steps two at a time and stood at the door to the apartment reluctant to knock. She didn't want to impose, didn't want to talk, just wanted to disappear into a hole. She wanted to go to a motel where no one knew her and drink her bodyweight in scotch and fall asleep. But Fin said it was Olivia's place, his place or the cells for the night. She hated that her own sister had reduced her to sleeping on friends' sofas. She'd worked hard for the little she had and Kim had just come in and taken everything, almost ruining the career she worked so hard to build and fought so hard to keep. She felt tears threaten as she punched the door in front of her. Olivia heard and although she knew it wasn't a knock she took it as a sign that Amanda had finally made it the three floors to her apartment. It had been 10 minutes since she buzzed her in and in another 5 she was going to go looking for her.

She opened the door to find the blonde standing there, black sack in hand, looking completely worn out.

'Come in' she said quietly so as not to startle her. Amanda walked in, put the black sack on the floor and turned back to look at her colleague

'Look Olivia, I'm sorry. I just…'

Olivia held her hand up and Amanda stopped talking

'There is nothing to be sorry for Amanda. You got screwed over; it's happened to all of us, we've all been there. And the one thing I've learned through all the years is that the guys are my family and they've always got my back. You're one of us now, so the same goes'

Amanda laughed, a hollow empty laugh. 'Family huh? It's a word I'm familiar with. Even think I had one at some stage'.

Olivia watched, as Amanda seemed to be looking for something else to punch. She knew that feeling.

'Leave your stuff over by the couch and take your jeans off'' Olivia said very matter of factly

'I'm… what, eh?' Amanda just shook her head as Olivia walked away. She put the black sack down by the sofa and stood waiting for Olivia to return, her jeans remaining on.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Olivia came back a few minutes later with some mitts a pair of boxing gloves and a pair of navy NYPD sweats.

Amanda smiled.

'It's been a while since I used these, need a partner and Elliot… well you know the rest of that sentence'. She had changed into a tight red t-shirt and black sweats. Amanda was taken aback at seeing Olivia look so casual. Her gaze travelled along the toned body of the willowy detective taken in the curves – those hips, those…

'Rollins?'

'Sorry yeah?'

'You box?'

'Eh yeah long time back. But we didn't have gloves – just our fists. We fought for a few dollars to buy our lunch'

Olivia looked a little bit surprised at the thought of Amanda bare knuckle fighting for food and then saw the detective laugh incredulously. 'I know I'm from the South but civilisation hit us a while back Liv. Besides everyone was scared of me so I coulda just taken anything I wanted, I didn't need to fight!'

Olivia grimaced 'Sorry city girl born and raised. Right gloves or mitts?'

'Gloves'. Olivia handed Amanda the gloves and she laced them up

She held the mitts up, took up her stance and watched Amanda zone out. Olivia knew that look – time to forget the world and let go, beating the crap outa something – imagining that those mitts contain everything that has ever caused you pain. Amanda had forgotten to change into the sweats and after about 5 minutes of simple one-twos fast and slow on alternate minutes with Olivia counting out loud, her jeans began to get restrictive as she turned her hips. She paused to remove the gloves, adrenaline beginning to pump. She asked if Olivia had any water and indicated she was going to pull the sweats on. Olivia headed to the kitchen to grab two bottles of water from the fridge. When she returned Amanda had her jeans off and was midway through stepping into the sweats. Olivia almost dropped the bottles of water – not out of embarrassment but because of the sudden shot of arousal that ran through her. Sweat was gleaming on Amanda's lower back and her long pale legs were toned from running. As she followed Amanda's movement pulling the sweats her eyes moved to the gorgeous ass that was being covered by the navy cloth. Olivia's eyes lingered a second too long and Amanda turned around to catch the brunette staring.

'Um water' Olivia held the bottle out, knowing full well she'd been caught, but oddly not caring.

Amanda took the bottle from her hand and winked. She wasn't naturally flirtatious but when the opportunity arose she had fun with it. She didn't have many outlets for fun so she took it where she could get it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'Wana swap?' Amanda asks holding the gloves up after half an hour.

'No you keep going. I'm good'. In truth Olivia was enjoying watching the blonde moving her body as she swung her toned arms and made contact with the mitts. What had started out as stress relief for Amanda had turned into a serious stressor for Olivia. She'd looked at Rollins that way once or twice when they were working a case and had been sitting at desks for 10 hours, of course she had. There wasn't anyone in the prescient that could say they hadn't. It was impossible to miss the beautiful blonde; that accent, that body that smile. But Olivia had watched her with victims as well and knew that beneath the confident funny exterior was a caring woman. She was a good addition to SVU and Olivia, though threatened by her at first, had come to respect her as a colleague.

Olivia was a million miles away when she felt the boxing glove under he chin, deliberately stopping short of hitting her. It was a controlled slow swing that Olivia didn't see coming in between the mitts at all.

'Jeez Benson your defence needs a lot of work!'

Olivia came back to the present and realised she'd been standing still, not counting, not focusing on anything in particular.

'Sorry, long week'

'Yeah sorry, mostly my fault an' all'

'No I didn't mean that Amanda. Anyway I told you already it's not your fault. Plus I had paperwork coming out my ears and two uniforms to teach the art of 'how not to mess up a crime scene'

Amanda laughed 'Higgins and Johnson – yeah I heard about that. Johnson muttered something about 'bad as my mum' when you'd finished with him the last day and he was walking by my desk'

'Oh he's gona pay for that' Olivia gruffed.

Well Higgins came back with a compliment 'yeah a Mum alright a MILF'

Olivia's mouth fell open and she slapped Amanda on the arm with one of the mitts. 'Thanks for that. I will never be able to look at that guy the same'

'Take it as a compliment – he's right after all'

'In fact he's wrong about all of it and that's funny Rollins, real funny'. Olivia began to blush.

'Who said I'm being funny?' Amanda arched her eyebrow smiling that gorgeous smile.

'Ok back up – I think you actually got punched once or twice in those imaginary fights you had as a kid!' Olivia looked like she was going to bolt and Amanda knew that she had roughly thirty seconds before this all went very wrong.

Amanda brought the glove back up under Olivia's chin and forced her to look at her.

'Detective Benson, you really don't give yourself half enough credit for how beautiful you are you know that?'

Olivia tried to shake her head but the boxing glove kept it in place.

'Ah, ah, no disagreeing with me'

'Amanda don't'

'Don't what Liv?'

'Don't try to tell me what I am. Too many people have to tried to psychoanalyse me and tell me what I am and what I should be'

'I'm not trying to tell you what you are, I'm trying to tell you what _I_ think you are, very different thing'

Olivia paused for a few seconds looking into those sparkling blue eyes smiling at her.

'I think you are, beautiful, sexy, ambitious, a great mentor a brilliant detective and possibly one of the most genuine people I know. Wouldn't be difficult given the people I know course, but you can still take it as a compliment'

Olivia laughed 'Thanks I think'. The brunette went to remove the glove from below her chin but before she had the chance Amanda leaned in and kissed her, a soft gentle kiss not promising, not taking, just a simple kiss.

Amanda pulled away and looked into Olivia eyes, her irises were dominating her whole eye, the beautiful brown seeming deeper and more prominent than before.

'Liv we don't have to if you don't want to, it's just well I caught you staring at my ass…'

'Shut Up' Olivia pushed Amanda up against the nearest surface, a wall and began to kiss her hard as she felt the blonde kiss back. She felt Amanda's lips part as she ghosted her tongue along her lips begging for access. Olivia slipped her tongue past Amanda's lips and felt the same in return. Amanda's hands were essentially useless in the gloves so she wrapped her arms around the taller detective and tried to pull her closer to compensate.

But Olivia was having none of it. She slipped her hands to the nape of Amanda's neck and began to massage it as she deepened the kiss, pushing her firmly back against the wall. People said nice things to her all the time. 'Good Work Liv', 'Well Done Detective'. She'd heard it all. No one had ever called her genuine or beautiful, or if they had they'd only been saying it to get something out of her. The sincerity in Amanda's voice when she said it sent a shiver down Olivia's spine. She was totally enamoured by the gorgeous blonde. Her age and experience dictated that she should not be that easily swayed. But this felt right. It was a feeling she couldn't explain. She wasn't going to try and explain it; she was just going to let it happen for once.

She pulled back from the younger detective who was still standing firm against the wall. Amanda opened her eyes to look at Olivia and all she saw was pure sex.

'Fuck me Liv'. It wasn't a request it was an instruction.

Olivia grasped the tiny blonde around her waist and felt her giggle into her neck as she lifted her. Although their heights were similar Amanda was lithe and easy to lift with her runner's body. She wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist and ground herself into the detective's stomach as she carried her to the bedroom. Olivia wasn't concentrating at all, the combination of the blonde grinding against her stomach and kissing her deeply distracting her completely. How she got to the bed or they removed clothes and boxing gloves was a fuzzy memory. All she could see now was Amanda Rollins naked and lying on her bed, her blonde hair splayed out behind her, her blue eyes blazing, her smile radiating and her amazing pale skin in stark contrast to the purple bedding.

Olivia leaned in and claimed those swollen lips again feeling the blonde arch into her, pressing the length of her body against hers as she arched off the mattress.

'I think I asked you to do something for me detective?' Amanda whispered into Olivia's ear.

'Tell me again, I've forgotten'

Amanda smiled 'Fuck me Liv'

'Say please'

'You're gona make me beg?'

'Mmmm'

'Naw I don't beg, I just get what I want'. Olivia laughed, but she regretted her momentary lapse in concentration. Amanda flipped them over so she was straddling the dark haired detective. She took her hand and slipped it between her own legs entering herself swiftly with two fingers, grinding into the wetness Olivia had caused and after a few moments removing her fingers and tracing them along the valley between Olivia's breasts, down her abs to her belly button. She repeated the movement back up with her tongue veering off to suck both breasts and take a nipple into her mouth for a tortuously long period of time. Olivia watched the whole display totally engrossed, feeling herself get wetter and unable to do anything about it because Amanda was positioned right over her hips. Olivia was at the blonde's mercy and she was enjoying herself immensely.

Amanda leaned down to claim Olivia's lips in another bruising kiss. She was grinding hard against Olivia's stomach, so hard that she was close to coming without ever having Olivia's hands on her. She needed to gain some semblance of control back. So she pulled back from the kiss and returned to her earlier ministrations – this time higher up as she played with her own breasts.

Olivia turned her head to the side and groaned something incomprehensible into the pillow about 'teasing'. Amanda laughed as Olivia turned her head back around and she could see the scowl on her face. What she didn't expect was to be suddenly thrown off balance as the dark haired detective used her deceptively strong middle and upper body strength to sit up against her and manage to gain enough leverage to move herself a few inches so the blonde was essentially now straddling her upper thighs. When she managed to reposition herself Olivia kissed her former captor swiftly on the lips before slipping a hand quickly and effortlessly between the blondes spread legs and finding copious wetness just waiting to be played with.

As she felt Amanda suddenly grind herself against her fingers Olivia sped up so that the blonde was moaning so loud she was sure the neighbours could hear.

'Inside plle, ah Liv yes, inside I need you'

'Oh so you do beg?' Olivia stated in a mocking tone. But Amanda was not in the mood to joke.

'Please Liv'

Olivia was planning on pay back and removing all pleasure at that moment but she saw the wanton desire and need in Amanda and she couldn't be that cruel.

As soon as Amanda asked again she slipped two long fingers inside and began to massage slowly, slipping in and out easily but preferring to stay inside and find those spots that really made the blonde moan. When she found her g spot Amanda almost bucked off her hand.

'There Liv, stay there'. Olivia did as she was told for a moment and then withdrew pressure only to return it ten seconds later. She curled her two fingers forward and was able to rub her thumb over Amanda's clit. She felt her shudder in her arms as she did it again and again, gaining a more pressured response every time until eventually she felt Amanda scream her name into her shoulder and felt a wet sticky layer coating her fingers. She removed them very slowly and felt Amanda tense as she did so.

Olivia felt the head on her should lift and an ache remain there where she realised the minx on top of her had bitten her as she came saying her name.

Amanda looked down and kept her eyes focused on her hands as she climbed off Olivia and onto one side of the bed.

'Jesus I…'

'Amanda?' Olivia moved to Amanda and began to rub her back gently encouraging the blonde to lie down beside her.

She saw that Amanda had tears in her eyes and she was scared as hell she'd hurt her. Amanda saw it and reassured her straight away

'It wasn't you Liv, don't panic'

'What is it?'

For a moment Amanda didn't answer, she just looked at Olivia and urged the tears not to fall. When she felt confident they were gone she spoke, feeling grounded by Olivia's hand still rubbing her back gently.

'I thought I was gona be an aunt. I thought Kim was finally rid of that scumbag. I thought things were looking up and just for once we were gona be ok ya know?'

Olivia nodded knowing all to well.

'But then she goes and uses every little flaw and imperfection and weakness I have; my temper, my gambling my love for her and turns it all on me and makes me feel like the worst person in the world. She chose money over me Liv. It's ironic really, everyone in my family wouldn't believe it of her, me yes, her no. She was the difficult one but I was the problem child'

Olivia moved so she was lying flush with Amanda and kissed her. When she pulled back she spoke very gently staring straight into her new lover's eyes

'You told me what you thought I was; now I'm gona tell you what _I_ think you are Detective Rollins. You are a passionate, feisty, uncompromising woman who is talented with a gun, great with victims and gets the job done no matter what. Yes you have flaws but we all have flaws, that's what makes us human'

Amanda felt the tears threaten again. She wasn't used to hearing the good stuff, much like Olivia, unless someone was looking for something. But Olivia wasn't looking for anything.

'Thanks Liv'

'There's no need for thanks when it's true' Olivia placed a kiss on top of Amanda's head and heard her sigh.

'We should do this again' Amanda said with sleep overtaking her thinking.

Olivia chuckled 'I think you can count on it'.

Olivia put her arms around the blonde. Amanda placed a kiss on her forehead, lips and neck as she made her way down and curled right in with her head under Olivia's chin. Olivia held on tight as she felt the blonde drift off and when she was certain she was asleep she drifted off herself, thinking of the next time she could get the boxing gloves out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Thanks for reading guys. Feel free to review while I get back to Rizzles. Let me know if you liked it, if you didn't, what you'd change, what worked. It all helps me! **


End file.
